IClone
=Custom 3D Head from Photo= 350px|thumb| Вобщем, написано же: 3д-голова - из фотографии. Проверим :-) Ага, скачал демо-версию с официального сайта. Требует активации. Ладно, на 30 дней - бесплатно. Ищу как превратить 2д фото лица в логову... И вот... Невозможно! В этой версии этого нет. (оказывается, причина не в версии). Заблокировано! Кнопка есть, но не нажимается... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKEQr9KncSM http://forum.reallusion.com/78708/How-to-activate-Head-tab Оказалось: Нужно вначале загрузить "аватар". Хорошо. Как? Ага, аватар -> G5 Character, перетянул - ура. Человечек появился. И кнопка голова активировалась. Но мне бы хотелось добавить своего персонажа - из Unity3d. Хотя бы самурая. Для этого и нужен плаг-ин - 3DXchange With the built-in characterization panel, users may convert external characters into iClone via FBX format. http://www.reallusion.com/iclone5/3dx/3dx_features_character.aspx Короче, 3DXchange - это плаг-ин для поддержи загрузки FBX в iClone. Хорошо, допустим я добавлю своего самурая, поставлю ему лицо - а потом обратно в Юнити экспортировать можно? Надеюсь... Попробовал сделать 3д-голову со своей фото. Может быть фото была плохой (немного со стороны, а не в анфас. Чем отличается анфас от профиля? В этой программе можно использовать обе фото головы - и анфас (лицо), и профиль. То есть спереди, и со стороны. Это хорошо) - получилось совсем не похоже... Конечно это не означает, что программа не может этого сделать. Просто нужны хорошие фотографии. А это уже создает проблемы, сложности. То есть создание полноценного 3-д персонажа с правдоподобный лицом какой-то известной личности (я не о себе:-) ) - гения, философа, даже Кришны - не так просто. Но всё же радует, что можно в этой же программе сделать не только голову, но и всего персонажа. А вот, то что версия 6 не хочет запускаться (что-то с ДиректХ, хотя он есть - ведь Юнити 3д работает. Хотя. Надо проверить) Установил ДиректХ 11. Теперь можно выбрать режим. 11 - не работает. Выбираю 9. Работает? Запускается... В чём разница между iClone 6 Standard и iClone 6 PRO (http://www.reallusion.com/iclone/iclone_matrix.aspx)? Похоже, что за 100 долларов можно получить : -Design unlimited fully-rigged 3D models using Character Creator (FREE) -Support motion capture using additional Kinect Mocap Device Plug-in or Perception Neuron Mocap Plug-in То есть создание персонажей и использование Кинект. Кинект у меня нет, а что же первое? http://www.reallusion.com/iclone/character-creator/default.html Хм, прям "порнография" какая-то... Точнее эротика (ага "главная черта индийской философии - эротизм", помните слова нашей преподавателя "истории мифологии"?). Ну да ладно, я не из-за этого эту программу установил. Easily fit facial wire frames to any facial image. Simply identify the corners of the eyes and the mouth with 4 quick references. Later, fine-tune additional fitting points in the Basic and Advanced fitting modes. Directly import images from your web cam for faster face-fitting. Fully featured image editor allows you to rotate, crop images, apply color corrections and face fit; all in the same environment. http://www.reallusion.com/iclone5/iclone_feature_actor.aspx =Reallusion iClone Pro = Reallusion iClone Pro 6.2.2102.1 Retail + Resource Pack En picВерсия программы: 6.2.2102.1 Официальный сайт: ссылка Язык интерфейса: Английский =Системные требования:= Процессор Intel® Pentium® 4 или AMD Athlon® 64 (2 ГГц или более быстрый) Microsoft® Windows® 7 с пакетом обновления SP 1, Windows 8 или Windows 8.1 (64 bit only) 2 ГБ ОЗУ 2 ГБ свободного пространства на жестком диске для установки Монитор с разрешением 1024x768 (рекомендуется 1280x800), поддержкой 16-битного цвета и 512 МБ видеопамяти Система с поддержкой OpenGL 2.0 =Описание:= iClone представляет собой программный продукт для профессиональной трёхмерной анимации в реальном времени. Он располагает всеми необходимыми для этого средствами и инструментами: цифровыми актёрами, элементами антуража, визуальными эффектами, системами управления камерой и освещением, возможностью записи движений (motion capture) с использованием технологии Microsoft Kinect и многими другими. С его помощью вы сможете ускорить создание анимационных или рекламных роликов и фильмов, добавить творческую составляющую в учебный процесс, а также сэкономить немало времени и средств при съёмках игрового кино за счёт превизуализации. http://nnm-club.me/forum/viewtopic.php?t=934412 =Дополнительная информация:= Встроенная коллекция настраиваемых персонажей, готовых к немедленному использованию в превизах. Гигантские дополнительные библиотеки всевозможного контента – персонажей, схем движения, аксессуаров и предметов антуража. Возможность моментально "оживлять" персонажи и свободно экспериментировать с их движением, не имея никакого опыта в компьютерной анимации – с помощью плагина Mocap. Быстрая визуализация любых сцен и антуражей с использованием огромного множества разнообразнейших библиотек контента. Точная имитация работы оператора благодаря набору инструментов для управления камерой. Возможность использования нескольких камер. Средства видеокомпозитинга и создания виртуальной реальности. Поддержка инверсной кинематики (Human IK), адаптация скелетов персонажей (с использованием до 56 костей) и сохранение результатов в форматах основных продуктов 3D-производства, таких как 3dx Max, Maya, CINEMA 4D, DAZ и др. =Вики= Iclone ( ) — програма для тривимірної анімації і рендерингу, яка дозволяє користувачам робити анімаційні 3D-фільми. Примітна тим, що це одна з небагатьох анімаційних програм (двома іншими є Muvizu і Autodesk MotionBuilder), які використовуються в режимі реального часу за принципом «WYSIWYG», щоб аніматори бачили результати своєї роботи негайно, і для відтворення анімації, тобто перегляду. Інші функції включають в себе: повна лицьова і скелетна анімація людини і тварин ; під фонограму 2; імпорт стандартних 3D типів файлів, включаючи FBX; терміни для редагування і злиття рухів, мова сценаріїв (Lua), на характер взаємодії; застосування стандартного захоплення руху файлів; імпорт моделей з Google 3D Warehouse, і багато інших функцій. IClone також відрізняється пропонуючи користувачам безкоштовне використання всього контенту, який вони створюють за допомогою програмного забезпечення, навіть при використанні власних коштів бібліотеки компанії Reallusion. 3 IClone розроблений Reallusion, компанія, яка має базу розробки програмного забезпечення на Тайвані і в офісах і навчальних центрів в США і Німеччині. Категорія:Програми тривимірного моделювання Категорія:Reallusion =англ= }} iClone is a real-time 3D animation and rendering software program that enables users to make 3D animated films. Real-time playback is enabled by using a 3D videogame engine for instant on-screen rendering. Other functionality includes: full facial and skeletal animation of human and animal figures; lip-syncing; import of standard 3D file types including FBX; a timeline for editing and merging motions; a scripting language (Lua) for character interaction; application of standard motion-capture files; the ability to control an animated scene in the same manner as playing a videogame; and the import of models from Google 3D Warehouse, among many other features. iClone is also notable for offering users royalty-free usage of all content that they create with the software, even when using Reallusion's own assets library. iClone is developed and marketed by Reallusion. History Reallusion launched iClone v1.0 in December, 2005 as a tool to create 3D animation and render animated videos. It supported real-time 3D animation and creation of avatars from photographs. Reallusion’s facial mapping and lip-synch animation technology derived from the 2001 release of CrazyTalk 2D animation software. The face mapping tools and real-time 3D animation environment made iClone popular with the community of Machinima, which is a video game based filmmaking technique that transformed gamers into filmmakers by capturing live video action from within video games and virtual worlds, like Quake and Second Life. The ability of gamers to sell or broadcast their films was challenged by game makers. iClone v1.0 was adopted by many Machinima filmmakers and was showcased the 1005 Machinima Film Festival held at the Museum of the Moving Image in Queens, New York. Reallusion's Vice President John C Martin II presented the Machinima Festival attendees with a demo of iClone and news that Reallusion would provide a full commercial license for all movies produced with v1.0 and beyond as a counter-strike to game development companies’ policy. Machinima Festival 2005 wiki2005 Machinima Film Festival#2005 Machinima Film FestivalMachinima Expo iClone presentation iClone v2.0 was released in March 2007 with an emphasis on new G2 character styles and the introduction of Clone Cloth, for creating custom clothing for actors through editing materials and applying them to pre-designed 3D avatar models; it became one of the first ways iClone users could create and sell their own content for iClone. V2.0 also brought particle effects, fog and HD video output. iClone v3.0 was launched in August 2008, adding a revised UI featuring scene manager for organizing projects and enabling the viewport for live direct object picking and interaction. G3 characters enhanced Clone Cloth options and made character faces more refined with facial Normal Maps. The Editor Mode and Director Mode were introduced to enable a scene editing mode and a live real-time director control mode where users could pilot characters and vehicles with videogame-like keyboard controls W,A,S,D. Animation created in Director Mode built a series of live motion data on the iClone timeline and was able to be tweaked in Editor Mode. Multi cameras were added in iClone v3.0 with camera switcher for filming scenes in multiple real-time angles. Character animation was made possible with motion editing for inverse and forward kinematics. Material editing became possible from within iClone so enhancing any prop or actor was capable by exporting and editing material textures and reapplying them to iClone. The stage was enhanced with Terrain, Sky, Water and the first appearance of SpeedTree natural tree and foliage designer. Multiple shader modes in Preview, Wireframe and Pixel shading became options for users to balance the screen output with their machine performance. The Certified Content creators program opened allowing iClone users to upload and market their custom content to a Reallusion hosted portal for content sales. iClone v4.0 – October 2009 – Drag and drop manipulation and a gizmo for transforming objects within the 3D viewport was added in iClone v4.0. Importing any image or video as a 3D object for real-time playback enabled direct compositing of real-time 3D and video in iClone. Videos were able to be imported as alpha transparent with iClone’s PopVideo companion. Visual effects in iClone were further enhanced with the introduction of real-time HDR (High Dynamic Range) and IBL (Image based lighting). Characters were enhanced with G4 options for enhanced character body styles, improved body mesh and ability to import Poser and Second Life generated texture maps. Jimmy-toon G4 character was introduced as a customizable cartoon bodystyle avatar for iClone. iClone 4.2 released in May 2010 added Stereo 3D support for rendering images and video in anaglyph, side by side and top down formats. iClone 5.0 and 5.5 released over 2011 and 2012 adding functions for motion capture, Human IK and a pipeline for importing and exporting FBX characters and props for use in game engines and other 3D production tools. Reallusion put emphasis on cross-compatibility with Unity, UDK, Autodesk 3D Studio Max, Maya, Z-brush, Allegorithmic, DAZ and Poser. The iClone Animation Pipeline became a trio of products: iClone PRO, 3DXchange for import, export and rigging, and the Mocap Device Plugin enabling real-time motion capture with the Microsoft Kinect for Windows and OpenNI sensor supported devices. The addition of HumanIK from Autodesk gave natural human motion to iClone and provided animation editing enhancement to generate better motions, foot & hand locking and reach targets for prop interaction. Animation generated with 5.0 and 5.5 could be exported for use external programs. Video game developers benefited from the iClone Animation Pipeline as a way to prepare custom actors for games with face and body animation ready to import into game projects. The iClone Animation Pipeline opened a portal for artists to access the Reallusion marketplace to acquire models, characters and motions for use in games and 3D development. iClone 6.0 released in December 2014, offered a large amount of visual and performance improvements like improved soft cloth physics simulation, object-oriented constraints, a new lighting system with the possibility for infinite lights instead of the previous 8 light system, light props, support for Allegorithmic's procedurally generated materials, and ultra realistic rendering with iClone's Indigo plug-in allowing users to raytrace their projects in Indigo RT for photo realistic results. This new iClone iteration was designed to allow for easy, future plug-in compatibility with other programs and applications. iClone 6.0 came updated for DirectX 11 bringing with it tessellation effects to add real-time geometric details to models, real-time surface smoothing to improve the appearance of objects and characters with more details and higher quality. Later iClone 6.02 was offered in a DirectX 9 version for legacy users that could not immediately upgrade to DirectX 11.Full history details: http://www.reallusion.com/iclone/iclone_upgrade.aspx Applications Besides being used as a 3D moviemaking tool, iClone is also a platform for video game development and previsualization allowing users to import and export content such as characters, props and animation data with external 3D tools like Unity, Autodesk Maya, 3ds Max, Blender, ZBrush, Poser and many others through popular industry file formats like FBX, OBJ and BVH. Other applications include using iClone as a 3D simulator for education, industry and business since iClone's real-time capabilities allow for direct "WASD" controls through keyboards or other input devices. Motion capture, known as Mocap, is another iClone application allowing users to connect any infrared depth camera, or Microsoft Kinect sensor via a USB port in order to live capture body motions in real-time. These motions can then be exported by using iClone's 3DXchange Pipeline software using FBX and BVH. Since its 6.5 update, iClone allows for quick 360-Video output, allowing users to turn animation projects into 360 panorama videos. Another update is the Alembic export capability, an interchange point cache format used by visual effects and animation professionals, that allows iClone animation detail export to other game engines, or 3D tools. Features * Production – Preset Layouts for Directing, In-screen Editing, Drag-n-Drop Creation, Play-to-Create Controls, Animation Path & Transition. * Actor – Character Base & Templates, Custom 3D Head from Photo, Facial & Body Deformation, Custom Clothing Design. * Animation – MixMoves Motion Graph System, Motion Capture with Depth Cam, Face and Body Puppeteering, Face and Body Motion Key Editing, Audio Lipsyncing, Character Embedded Performances. * Prop – Interactive Props with iScript, Soft and Rigid Body Physics Animation, FLEX & Spring simulation, Multi-channel Material Textures, Animated UV Props, Prop Puppet. * Stage – Modular Scene Construction, Flexible environment System (Atmosphere, HDR, IBL), Ambient Occlusion, Toon Shader, Fog. * Camera – Camera Gizmo & Camera Studio (PIP), Animatable Lenses, Link-to & Look-at, Lighting Systems, Depth of Field, Shadow. * Video Effects – Real-time Particle FX, Material FX, Media Compositing, Post FX. * Render & Output – Real-time Render, Image Sequence for Post Editing, Popular Image & Video Format Output, 3D Stereo Output. Content Users can purchase content from the Reallusion Content Store for iClone, CrazyTalk, CrazyTalk Animator, FaceFilter and 3DXChange. The store also hosts content packs from third-party developers such as DAZ 3D, 3D Total Materials, 3D Universe, Dexsoft, Quantum Theory Ent. and others. The Reallusion Marketplace provides a trading platform for independent content developers. See also *Moviestorm *Muvizu *Xtranormal *Shark 3D References External links * Category:3D animation software Category:3D graphics software Category:Windows graphics-related software Category:Anatomical simulation Category:Lua-scriptable software Category:Machinima